


Obsession

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Carlos has a thing for TK's ass, Carlos is an ass man, Daddy Kink, M/M, papi kink, thats it, thats the tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:For Tarlos, This is kind of weird, but like. Carlos strikes me as the type of guy who’s like ~obsessed~ with his boyfriend’s ass. So how about him always finding an excuse to hold/pinch/grab/smack Tk’s butt all the time? Tk will be minding his business doing something & Carlos always has to get his hands on his ass. Bonus for Tk wearing revealing pants or shorts and Carlos literally not being able to control himself ;)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 3
Kudos: 329





	Obsession

It started mostly by accident. Most of the time he didn’t even catch himself doing it.

It started innocently, an arm around his waist as he led TK through a crowded bar or away from the dance floor in the club. Then it became a hand in his back pocket as a gentle guide.

But Carlos had always been an ass man, and TK had a great one. He’d noticed it the first time they hooked up, even before that in the bar. His jeans hugged him perfectly and it made his mouth water.

He had found his hands drifting downward everytime, gripping him tightly as he ate him out and digging his thumb into the side as he pushed in for the first time.

And it only got worse once they were officially dating. Before he hadn’t really had a “right” to TK’s body. However now TK was proudly his which meant he could be as handsy as he wanted.

He tried to keep it PG around the team, especially since TK’s dad was a part of it and he really wanted Owen to like him.

Sometimes he couldn’t help slapping TK’s ass playfully when he walked by because he liked the way it made him yelp and look at him with a pout. If he really wanted to be annoying, he’d pinch the skin just below his ass cheek, which made TK slap his hands away and pout even harder.

When they were alone he was relentless.

TK would lay across his chest when they watched movies and Carlos’ hand would slowly slip down until he was massaging his ass almost mindlessly. It never failed to turn TK on so it had become one of his go tos when he was horny and wanted attention.

When they were cooking he’d snap a towel at him which again would make TK jump and pout. He had almost as big of an obsession with his pout as he did his ass.

He tried to pretend like he hated it, but TK really enjoyed his boyfriend’s obsession with his ass, even though he loved to tease him about it.

“Hey baby,” he said as they were waiting in line for food one day. 

“Yeah tiger?”

“You know your hand is on my ass right? We’re in public.”

“Yeah I know. Do you want me to move it?”   


“No you’re good. Just making sure you were aware.”

Carlos laughed and squeezed it lightly, “Trust me baby, I’m very aware.”

He always, without fail, found a way to be touching Tk’s ass. Hand in the back pocket was his favorite subtle maneuver. It was even better when they went dancing with Paul, he could grab his ass shamelessly as they grinded, because compared to some people around them they were being calm. 

Of course sex was his favorite time to touch because he could do it without shame. He became a huge fan of spanking, watching it bounce back against his hand and seeing the pale skin turn cherry red. He loved when TK was in the mood to ride him and he could take it in his hands as he guided him up and down.

“Why do you have such a thing for my ass?” TK questioned on a lazy day in bed. For the first time in almost a month they had the same day off and they’d barely moved from their bed. TK was sprawled across his chest, tracing random patterns against his collar bone and naturally, his hands had found his ass. “I mean you’re always touching it.”

“Well it’s so big it’s a little hard to avoid,” he teased.

“Hey,” TK smacked him lightly. “I’m serious.”

“I don’t know really, I’ve always been like that. It’s a fun, playful way to show affection but it can also be super hot.”

“So you smack my ass so we’re not playing tonsil hockey in front of my dad?”

“Pretty much. In case you haven’t noticed Tiger I’m kind of obsessed with every part of you. I’m seriously the luckiest man alive. What’s your thing?”

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone has a thing, you know something that they love to see in a guy or a girl physically. For me it’s your ass. What’s yours?

“Oh. Your arms hands down.”

“My arms?”

“Yeah. You’re so strong and I like it when you man handle me. But I also like how you hold me.”

“You’re so cute,” Carlos cooed, kissing him softly.

“Shut up,” he whined. “You’re cuter.”

“Not possible baby.”

After discovering Carlos’ reasoning for liking his ass, he started indulging him a little more. 

He broke out the tight jeans and running shorts. Carlos was walking around with a permanent hard-on.

One night Paul invited them to go out to a club with him and his new girlfriend Sadie. Neither of them had met her yet so they agreed.

When TK came out of the bedroom, Carlos almost called to cancel. He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans that were so tight it should have been illegal. Truth be told Carlos would have gladly handcuffed him.

“You ready to go?”

“Is that what you’re wearing?”

“Yeah. Is something wrong?”

“No. unless you count the fact that your ass is about to bust out of your jeans. Fuck baby.”

“That was the plan.”

“So you’re teasing me huh?” Carlos hooked his fingers into TK’s belt loops pulling his hips tight against him.

TK whined and nodded.

“Mh hm,” Carlos kissed his neck. “You’re a little slut for me huh?”

“Yes. Please Papi.”

“No, not after that little stunt. We’re gonna go to the club with Paul and Sadie and if you’re a good boy, I’ll think about fucking you when we get home.”

Carlos shoved him gently away, making TK whine and grab at his arms desperately.

“Hey,” Carlos grabbed his hands. “Take a breath Tiger. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?”

TK took a few slow breaths before answering, “I’m okay. We’re okay.”

“Good,” Carlos broke his act for a minute to kiss his hair. “If you get too overwhelmed give me your color and we’ll stop and go home yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

They met Paul at the club and he introduced them to Sadie. She was sweet and beautiful and perfectly okay with Paul being trans which was a win in Carlos and TK’s book.

Carlos guided his boyfriend into the club with a hand in his pocket.

“You want a drink?” he had to lean in close for TK to be able to hear him over the music.

“Yes please.”

“Okay. I’ve got first round,” he turned his attention to Paul and Sadie.

The other three found a table in the corner where the music wasn’t deafening while Carlos went to the bar to get drinks.

“So TK you’re a firefighter too?”

“Yeah I am, Paul and I are on the same crew. What about you?”

“I’m a special education teacher.”

“Oh that’s so cool. What’s that like?”

“Challenging but rewarding.”

“I know the feeling.”

Carlos returned with their drinks and set them on the table carefully.

“Three beers and one mineral water.”

“Not a drinker?” Sadie questioned as she took a sip.

“No, I don’t like how it makes me feel.”

She nodded in understanding, “I don’t drink much either, this will probably be all I have. I like to have a clear head.”

“Me too.”

They chatted over their first round, talking a little louder than normal to hear each other over the music.

Paul got the second round and true to her word, Sadie requested mineral water. Carlos drank his second beer much slower than the first and TK knew that meant he was cutting himself off soon. He didn’t drink much normally, but on nights when he was prepared to dom the shit out of TK when they got home he limited himself even more.

“I wanna dance,” TK said nudging his thigh with his knee.

“Me too,” Sadie said, grabbing Paul’s hand.

They made their way to the dance floor, Paul and Sadie moving more toward the middle while TK and Carlos stayed on the outer circle.

“You look so good,” TK murmured into his neck as he pressed close, moving his body to the music.

“You do too, you’re so pretty baby.” His hands slid down to cup TK’s ass, pulling him a little closer, “Can’t wait to take these off of you when we get home.”

TK whimpered and pushed back into his touch.

“Someone is needy.”

TK nodded shamelessly, “Take me home please Papi. I want you.”

“Okay baby. We’ll go home.”

Carlos caught Paul’s attention, signalling that they were heading out. As soon as he caught sight of TK clinging to his side he gave him a nod and a thumbs up, mouthing something along the lines of “get some”.

TK couldn’t sit still on the way home, squirming in his seat and running his hands over Carlos’ thighs, getting dangerously close to where he was rock hard in his jeans.

“I thought I told you to be a good boy.”   


“Sorry Papi,” TK snatched his hands away, sitting on them so he wouldn’t be tempted.

Carlos parked the camaro in front of his house and turned to TK.

“Go upstairs and get face down on the bed naked. Start fingering yourself, I want you ready for me.”

“Yes Papi.”

“Good boy,” Carlos swatted his ass as he scrambled out of the car and into the house.

He took his sweet time getting their jackets out of the backseat and putting them in the hall closet. He kicked his shoes off by the door, leaving them next to TK’s. He spent longer than necessary checking the locks on the windows and patio door, giving his boyfriend adequate time to get himself prepped and also to make him squirm a little bit.

When he finally made his way to the bedroom he found TK face down, ass up, with three fingers inside of himself.

“God you’re so sexy,” Carlos moaned as he stripped off his clothes, leaving them scattered across the floor.

“I’m ready for you.”

“Let me make sure,” he laid himself on top of him, kissing his neck softly. He reached beneath himself to slip two fingers into TK’s hole. “Good boy. Hand me the lub.”

He used a generous amount on his cock, spreading thr rest around TK’s hole.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes Papi.”

Carlos bottomed out in one thrust and TK cried out as he came instantly.

“Holy shit. Did you just cum?”

“I’m sorry-”

“No baby, don’t apologize. That was so fucking hot. Do you want me to keep going?”

“Keep going please.”

Carlos knew that he was so pent up that he wouldn’t last long, so he thrust hard and fast, hips slapping harshly against TK’s ass.

“Shit Papi.”

“I’m close baby.”

“Cum in me please.”

“Fuck,” Carlos cried out as he spilled inside, collapsing on top of TK.

“Oh my god,” TK laughed when they’d caught their breath and Carlos had rolled off of him. “That was good. Maybe I should get you riled up like that often.”

“Baby you keep getting me riled up like that you’re never leaving this bed again.”

“I’m okay with that.”

There was a silence before TK looked at him with a devious grin.

“Round two in the shower?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
